


all the time in the world

by writerblender



Series: time after time [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Steve Trevor Lives, and these ao3 tags are incredible bless, he is the only boyfriend that diana prince should have !!! the only good one !!!, i'm still bitter, look i refuse to believe steve trevor is dead so i wrote this to feel better, modern greek mythology, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerblender/pseuds/writerblender
Summary: This is how the story goes. Steve Trevor dies in a blaze of glory. She does not expect victory to feel this way.





	all the time in the world

This is how the story goes.

Steve Trevor dies in a blaze of glory.

His comrades pray and survive the destruction of facilities around them and the death of a god before them.

Diana screams and fights, broken and brave, until she ends the war. She kills her brother and stands in the aftermath, watching as soldiers from both sides of the fight embrace. She has done it. She has killed Ares. Victory is hers.

She does not expect victory to feel this way.

She does not expect victory to leave an empty, gaping, lonely hole in the center of her chest.

...

Diana learns to move on.

She devotes herself to saving humanity in more than one way.

She studies their artifacts and history. She begins to take care of their objects at the Louvre. Diana Prince quickly becomes the museum's curator; the best that they've had in years. She knows her history as if she's lived it. She doesn't tell them that she has.

She dons her Amazonian armor when sirens blare through the night. She straps her shield to her back when tragedy strikes. She saves the citizens of France. She does what she was born to do.

She carries on.

She does what Steve and her mother always knew she could.

She saves the world.

...

There are voices coming in from her office; voices that she does not recognize and does not remember inviting in.

She steels herself going into the office, ready to roll up her sleeves and use the weapons the gods gave her to defend herself, her museum, her city.

"Would you stop touching things; you're going to break them!" The voice is juvenile and, when Diana opens up her office door, she realizes that it indeed belongs to what appears to be a young woman.

Both of the intruders, a short woman with blunt, white hair, and a tall man with bright eyes, turn to look at her as she enters.

"Diana!" The girl cries, voice joyous. Upon seeing the other woman, her eyes are just as bright as her larger companion's.

"Can I be of assistance to you?" Diana asks, eyes and voice wary.

"She doesn't recognize us," the man says lazily, leaning against a glass case containing several ancient masks from Wakanda. "I _told_ you she wouldn't."

"Off the collection," Diana states firmly and the man straightens, holding his hands up lazily in the universal sign of surrender. Once he has, she turns back to the white-haired woman. "Who are you?"

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt," she offers her hand to Diana. "This is my brother, Apollo. Pardon his poor manners."

...

"I thought Ares killed all the gods."

"We might as well have been dead," Apollo answers easily. They're seated at a small cafe near the Louvre, catching Diana up on what she's missed amongst the gods and explaining themselves further. "He drained us completely of our powers. Since his death," Artemis cuts him off with a "thank you" to Diana before he can continue, "we've been slowly regaining our strength. Reclaiming what was always ours."

"Is that why do you look so young?," Diana asks and Artemis beams. "You _have_ been around longer than I."

"My sister here prefers a youthful look," Apollo draws lazily. "Says that it fits  _her_ _soul_ better."

Next to him, Artemis rolls her eyes as she downs the last of her tea. "You make it sound like I'm five years old. I just don't want to look as old as --."

She stops speaking abruptly, eyes locked on a moving target, and Apollo follows her eyes instantly. By the time Diana follows their eyesight, to see an older man walking briskly behind two giggling young girls, Apollo has returned his gaze to his sister.

"Do what you gotta do," is all he says and Artemis shoves a hand into her jacket pocket, pulling out a switchblade as she stands, quickly blending into the crowd despite her crop of white hair and picking up her pace to close the gap between her and the man.

"What is she doing?" Diana demands, alarmed, turning to look at Apollo.

His gaze flickers from his sister's back to Diana's eyes. "Ares may have led men to war, Diana, but men lead themselves to corruption," he sighs, leaning back in his chair. "Artemis has to protect her girls somehow."

"By killing that man?" Diana retorts.

Apollo's response is instant. "Do you _really_ still believe that humanity is good, Diana?"

...

She and Apollo finish talking when night falls.

It is then when he decides it is time for him to find Artemis in a back alley, knocking off another human monster preying on defenseless women.

It is then that he asks her to join them in a different kind of quest.

He tells her of another goddess named Circe, one who is taking the innocent, good men of the world and turning them into animals.

He tells her of Circe, who is ruining lives and humanity with her siren songs and potions.

They need the God-Killer.

The last time humanity needed the God-Killer, her only love was killed in an explosion in the night sky above her.

The last time humanity needed the God-Killer, her victory tasted like the ash of all the people she could not save, choking her and remaining her throat for years to come.

She declines and wishes them well.

...

Artemis returns to her five days later. Her white hair is matted with blood. There's dirt smeared across her cheeks and her concealed weapons are long lost in battle.

"Are you hurt?" Diana asks immediately, not asking how she managed to get past the guards whilst she's still covered in blood.

"Diana, _please_ ," she begs. "She has him."

"Has who?" Diana puts her arms around the smaller girl, keeping her steady. "Artemis, what's happened?"

"Apollo. She has him."

"Artemis - "

"Diana, _please_."

...

It is a long and hard fight.

The two goddesses fight side-by-side and victory is theirs.

The men return to their former selves.

Artemis sees her brother and takes off running. She jumps into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He holds her to him, laughing with eyes bright as the sun. She grabs his face, kissing his cheek, and they hold each other.

She aches with the reunion that could have been hers.

...

"I don't understand how you love man," Artemis says. "The closest I have ever come is my brother and that does not compare to what these people feel. The only comparison I've felt is with other women, which I _know_ you've felt too." Artemis pauses here, looking at the demi-god beside her, "But they say man is different."

Diana pauses, watches men and their lovers reunite, and feels the empty ache in her chest.

"I am sorry you lost yours, Diana." 

Diana only offers her a smile. "I cannot change what has occurred. The past is the past."

Artemis smiles in a different way.

...

Three months later, Diana gets a letter in the mail.

It reads:

_Diana,_

_Consider this a gift, for all you have done for us._

_Yours,_

_A + A_

...

Diana looks up, to ask her associate what "gift" has arrived, when she freezes.

Standing in the doorway is Steve. Her Steve Trevor, looking the same way he did when she last saw him. Just as beautiful and just as _there._

"Steve?" She breathes, the paper in her hands long forgotten.

" _Diana_ ," The word is like a prayer on his lips and that's all it takes.

...

Diana rushes forward, wrapping her arms around his frame.

Once she makes physical contact, once she knows this is no cruel dream, she presses her lips against his.

She will have time for questions later.

She will have time to catch him up on all he's missed these years.

For now, she will soak in the reunion that is finally  _hers_.

...

Steve lies beside her that night and she stays awake, simply watching the steady rise and fall of his chest during the night to remind herself that he is still here, with her.

This, she thinks, is what victory should feel like.

...

Three months later, Diana meets Artemis at the same cafe.

This time, however, Steve sits next to her. He doesn't let go of her hand the whole time, even when the young god arrives and beams at him.

"Steve Trevor! I was wondering when I was going to see you again!" She cries.

She and Diana discuss godly business for a few minutes before Steve speaks up.

"What's the catch?" He asks smoothly. When Artemis only stares at him in confusion, he continues. "To bringing me back to life?"

Artemis leans back, eyes scanning the people passing by them. Diana knows now what she's looking for. "There's no catch, Steve Trevor. I gave you the gift to see as many of my moons as Diana does. My brother gave you life and brought you back to Diana." Her eyes catch and she stands, offering them both a smile.

"You have all the time in the world."

...

This is how the story goes.

Steve inquires where the other god is headed and Diana only smiles, squeezing his hand in hers.

Artemis is right.

They have the rest of their lives to spend together.

She doesn't plan on wasting a second.

**Author's Note:**

> so, steve trevor did not die, just fucking jot that down,,
> 
>  
> 
> this is my first canon work so hopefully it's not terrible. sorry about being such a slut for modern greek mythology au's.
> 
> kudos and comments keep my crops watered and bank account full!!
> 
> if you wanna scream about wonder woman w/ me, my tumblr is: writerblender
> 
> ps. did u all catch my black panther reference i love all my children


End file.
